souka?
by causetoday-kun
Summary: naruto dan hinata berteman sejak sekolah dasar. rasa kesepian yang menjadi kebahagiaan! tak lama rasa kebahagiaan terus bermunculan hingga melupakan siapa yang sendirian!/"aku hanya menyukainya! aku hanya ... tidak bisa mengungkapkannya"./"aku pergi!"./"tung-tunggu-"./ warning!


**Warning :**

 **Ooc, typo, EYD, Dll.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **masashi kishimoto x naruto**

 **souka?**

kisah dimulai dari dua anak kecil berbeda gender laki-laki dan perempuan. laki-laki dengan mata aquamarine dan surai pirang pendeknya dengan kepribadian yang hangat dan tidak lupa senyuman lima jarinya yang selalu menempel di wajahnya, sementara untuk perempuan berumur sama dengan si laki-laki yaitu 7 tahun. memiliki mata amethyst bersurai indigo tinggi melebihi semua yang berada di kelas satu sekolah dasar, saat ini bisa di bilang tingginya sama dengan anak kelas enam sekolah dasar dan juga karena itu sang perempuan selalu dijuluki "kyojin-onna" atau "wanita raksasa dan meski masih kecil sang perempuan sudah menyukai sang laki-laki, hari demi hari terlewati sang perempuan selalu membuat diary tentang si laki-laki. si laki-laki tahu bagaimana perempuan itu selalu melihatnya dan ketika sang perempuan itu dan si laki-laki bertatap mata pasti sang perempuan selalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah sementara si laki-laki hanya memberikan senyum lima jarinya. hingga pada suatu hari sang perempuan menjatuhkan diarynya dan di pungut oleh teman sekelasnya.

"hahaha ... lihatlah ini!". murid tadi melemparkan buku diary sang perempuan pada temannya yang lain.

"nani, nani? nani kore?". ucap murid penerima lemparan dan membaca satu halaman dan melemparkan lagi pada temannya agar hinata tidak mengambilnya.

 **"kimochi warui!".** ucap murid selanjutnya dan melemparkannya lagi. sang perempuan yang kesulitan mengambilnya kemudian berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

 **"penguntit!".**

 **"stalker!".**

 **"menjijikan!".**

 **"kyojin!".**

sang perempuan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

mereka terus melemparkan bukunya pada temannya yang lain dan saat lemparan terakhir menuju perempuan yang berada di dekat pintu gagal dan meluncur tepat pada pintu geser untuk masuk kelas.

BRRRUUKH

SRREEEKK

bertepatan dengan buku yang mengenai pintu membuat sang perempuan yang menjadi korban melirik ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka hingga menunjukan sosok si laki-laki berambut pirang, sementara si laki-laki di buat bingung karena semua tatapan teman sekelasnya jatuh padanya. mengalihkan direksinya ke bawah dan melihat buku berwarna pink tergeletak dan karena rasa penasaran si laki-laki, ia pun mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya halaman per-halaman dari pertama.

"OHAYOU!". teriak si laki-laki membuat semua murid yang tadi terdiam ingin melihat apa yang akan di tunjukan oleh ekspresi si laki-laki tersentak dan mulai menjawabnya.

"ohayou".

"ohayou".

banyak yang memberikan salam balik padanya. si laki-laki berjalan menghampiri sang perempuan yang terlihat tertekan kemudian mulai menunjukan ekspresi kagetnya.

"daijoubu?". tanya si laki-laki.

"hum'mm". jawab sang perempuan dengan anggukan.

mulai saat itu laki-laki dan perempuan itu mulai berteman dekat, sang perempuan semakin menyukai si laki-laki dan si laki-laki walau tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya ia juga sama menyukainya mereka selalu berangkat bersama entah pulang sekolah ataupun pergi sekolah hingga mereka di juluki "kaguya-hime dan katak-ouji-sama" kaguya-hime? yah semenjak sang perempuan bersama laki-laki ia selalu tersenyum yang membuat semua murid terpesona dan seiring dengan kenaikan kelas sang perempuan semakin cantik banyak teman laki-laki maupun perempuan yang menjadi temannya.

hinga waktu demi waktu pun terlewati dan semakin jarang si laki-laki dan sang perempuan bersama kembali hingga pada akhirnya saat kelas lima sekolah dasar.

"apakah kau mau menemuiku di taman sore ini?". tanya si laki-laki pada sang perempuan yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"hmmm maaf teman-temanku mengajak bermain ke rumahku, jadi maafkan aku!". ucap sang perempuan seraya menunduk tubuhnya.

"aku tunggu di taman yang biasa jam lima!".

"tu-tunggu-". ucapan sang perempuan tidak terselesaikan karena si laki-laki melenggang pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya.

sang wanita pun pergi dari tempatnya dengan raut muka cemberut.

 **04:00**

"hei ayo cepat kita pergi ke rumahmu!". ajak teman sang perempuan.

"tunggu!". sang perempuan terlihat terburu-buru merapihkan alat tulisnya.

sang perempuan dan temannya pergi ke rumahnya dengan penuh canda di perjalanan entah itu karena guyonan sang perempuan ataupun temannya.

 **~change scene~**

si laki-laki berangkat menuju taman tepat pada jam setengah empat agar tidak membuat sang perempuan menunggu ia tidak mau membuat orang yang di sukainya menunggu karena bagaimanapun ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sang perempuan. terakhir? yah hari ini keluarganya akan pindah, semua karena ayahnya lebih tepatnya pekerjaan ayahnya. ia akan pergi tepat pada jam sembilan malam, tapi ia telah mengemas barangnya dari kemarin makanya ia bisa menemui sang perempuan, karena ia ingin memberikan hadiah perpisahan pada sang perempuan.

ia menunggu detik demi detik menit demi menit jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul delapan tepat si laki-laki yang dari tadi menunggu hingga tertidur di bangku taman. si laki-laki tertidur dengan lelap melupakan tentang perpindahannya maupun pertemuannya, wajahnya yang polos seolah mengatakan 'biarkan aku tidur untuk sejenak'.

 **~change scene~**

"hati-hati di jalan!".

"ya!".

sang perempuan selesai dengan acara berkumpul di rumahnya tepat jam tujuh. ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan melihat jam dinding miliknya.

'jam tujuh!'. ucap batinnya mengingat sesuatu tentang perjanjiannya.

'mungkin ia sudah pulang! yah mungkin sudah pulang!'. batinnya kembali berpikiran positive tentang si laki-laki mana mungkin kan ia mau menunggunya sampai pada jam tujuh ia pasti telah pulang.

 **~next day~**

"anak-anak dengarkan!". ucap sang sensei lantang. para murid terdiam mencoba fokus pada sanc sensei.

"namikaze naruto pindah dari sekolah kemarin!". yah! si laki-laki pemeran utama ini bernama namikaze naruto dengan surai pirangnya dan iris mata aquamarinenya. semua murid terdiam karena bagaimanapun naruto agak populer dan yang pasti sang perempuan yang mendengarnya kaget dan menundukan kepalanya.

 **~SKIP~**

semua tahun di mulai kembali saat memasuki sekolah menengah pertama atau SMP sang perempuan telah berubah menjadi cantik bahkan bisa di bilang perempuan tercantik di smp-nya. kepribadian kalem, lembut, jangan lupakan keramahannya dan tingginya masih tetap lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya. ia memasuki kelas dua smp kecantikannya selalu tersiar di setiap kelas, senpai maupun kouhai sering menyatakan cintanya dan jadwalnya pernyataan cinta itu hampir setiap hari. terkadang ia ingin menerimanya, tapi ada rasa tak enak saat ia akan mengatakan ia, hingga pada suatu waktu ia pernah menerimanya dan entah kenapa ia selalu bermimpi tentang seseorang yang menunggunya dan hanya berakhir seminggulah hubungannya.

terdengar kabar di kelas lain tentang adanya murid baru, itu sedikit membuatnya penasaran, tapi ia yakin bahwa murid biasa-biasa saja. dan saat sang perempuan mendengar nama naruto di sebut sebagai murid baru ia terkejut! namun kecewa setelah mendengar nama marganya adalah uzumaki bukan namikaze.

"apa kau tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki, hah?". tanya teman sang perempuan dan tanpa di sadari sang murid baru a.k.a uzumaki naruto berjalan di koridor di belakang sang perempuan.

"tentu saja aku tertarik!". tegas sang perempuan naruto yang berada di belakang hanya mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"terus kenapa kau selalu menolak senpai maupun kouhai?". si teman sang perempuan terus mengintrogasi dan naruto yang berada di belakang juga mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"aku hanya menyukainya! aku hanya ... tidak bisa mengungkapkannya". naruto yang mendengarnya rtentu saja kaget bagaimanapun ia sedikit berharap juga pada sang perempuan, tapi semua itu pupus hanya dalam beberapa kata 'mungkin waktu itu ia tidak datang karena ini!'. batin naruto kecewa.

"siapa?- oh hei naruto!". pertanyaan teman sang wanita tidak dilanjutkan karena ia melihat teman dari temannya, yaitu naruto. sang perempuan yang mendengar nama naruto segera melirik ke arahnya dan matanya terbelalak saat ia melihatnya! dia adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari! bagaimanapun sang perempuan yang telah mengecewakan si laki-laki a.k.a naruto!.

"bagaimana kabarmu hii-chan!". ucap naruto pada sang perempuan a.k.a hinata hyuga dengan senyum yang di paksakan. hinata melihat itu! melihat senyum yang di paksakan oleh naru-nya, ia mengenalnya senyumnya itu terasa tidak enak di matanya.

"aku pergi!". tegas naruto dengan nada datar dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"tung-tunggu-". hinata mencoba menggapai tangannya, tapi sayang tangan itu terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai. ia merasakan de javu. ia takut besok naruto pergi lagi dan tak bisa menemuinya.

~ **nextday** ~

hinata kembali merasakan de javu! naru-nya yang ia cari selama ini kembali pergi dan semalaman ia berpikir apa naruto mendengar percakapan ia dan temannya karena jika ia harapannya untuk bersama naruto pupus sudah. pertama tidak menemui naruto kedua kemungkinan naruto mendengar obrolannya dan terjadi kesalahpahaman, tapi percuma mau di luruskan atau di diskusikan naruto kembali pindah lagi.

 **~SKIP~**

tahun pertama sma! baru beberapa hari sekolahnya di mulai.

"anak-anak kita kedatangan satu murid baru! dari info yang di berikan keluarganya ia mengalami kecelakaan dan baru bisa masuk hari ini! masuklah!". perintah sang sensei setelah berbicara panjang lebar. masuklah seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi rata-rata berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarinenya dan berdiri di depan kelas dan pemandangan di depan kelas itu tak luput dari pandangan seorang perempuan cantik dengan surai indigo.

"namaku naruto". ucap murid itu yang ternyata adalah naruto dengan nada datar.

"margamu?". tanya sang sensei

"tidak ada". jawab naruto datar.

"baiklah kau boleh duduk di sebelah ... hyuga-san angkat tanganmu!". hinata mengangkat tangannya dan naruto berjalan ke arah kursinya dengan muka datar.

"hi naru!". sapa hinata dengan senyum lembut, naruto hanya memandang datar hinata dan langsung duduk di kursinya tanpa ada sapaan pada tetangga sebelah.

"naru!" naruto mengabaikannya.

"naru!" hinata menjulurkan tangannya mencoba menjabat tangan naruto tapi gagal.

"naru!".

"aku tidak tau apa maumu! dan juga jangan sok akrab denganku! lagipula

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **siapa kau?".**

 **END**

saya buat fic ini cuma buat selingan dari sengoku no game! jadi soal sequel atau apalah, saya cuma mau tanya! Sequel, prequel dan spin-off itu apa?

dan jangan lupa baca yang sengoku no game yah! Harus pokoknya! harus yah! soalnya saya nulis ini cuma buat orang penasaran sama yang sengoku no game. ghehehehe …

maaf juga kalo ada typo soalnya gak di baca dulu!

 **Kritik, saran, dan flame nya, please?**

 **ARIGATOU**


End file.
